Moving On
by marg h
Summary: This story is about Eleanor Prince, with a little twist in the facts. Basically is what happened when Eleanor reason of moving to Albuquerque is hiding?


_How is it possible that there isn't even one story with Eleanor here? Ha? Okay, so let's do something about it! It's my first IPS fanfiction. Hope you like it. I don't own the characters. English is not my first l_ _language. sorry in advance._

**Chapter 1**

**2009**

"John, I'm home!" Said Eleanor while walking through the door, She took down her coat and hanged it with her purse on the hanger and called again, "John?!" No answer.

_"That's strange"_ she thought.

So she asked again, just a little bit loader, "John?!" Then she heard it, the noise of a glass being broken from the kitchen.

Something was wrong, she knew that. She started walking toward the kitchen; she saw on her left an old ugly vase she got once from her mother-in-law and took it. Walking slowly and quietly, getting to the kitchen's door and then stopping. Because there, on the floor, next to the kitchen's chair, was John with blood all over him and he wasn't breathing.

Then she felt it, the gun in her back, "Don't move even a cent'" said a harsh man voice behind her. So she didn't.

"Give me that" the voice said. And a hand just pulled the vase out of her hands. She was so terrified; she could hear her fast breath and feel her quiet tears on her cheeks.

"Now say a nice _'Good-Bye' _to your life"

_BOOM _

Eleanor heard the shoot, but she knew she was still alive, _"What just happen?!"_

"Ma'am, are you okay?!" Asked another man voice behind her, he put his hand on Eleanor shoulder. She jumped, and moved quickly away.

"Don't worry I'm an FBI. You're okay now…" she turned around on looked at the man, she was still crying, barely able to see from her tears, but still she could see he was really an FBI. Understanding she was safe she run to John kneeling next to him, her finger moving on his face, moving his hair a little. But she knew, she knew he was gone. She just lost her husband.

* * *

**2010**

It's been a Year since that horrible day, Eleanor had a very hard time getting over what happen, many hours in therapy and love from family and friends help. She was living again, even thought about maybe dating, her just flirting with some random guy in the office. She started to believe in the saying that you are what you project, and lived by this saying.

But then more bad news came along…

Coming back home one day Eleanor notice from the ca the house's door was open, this time she knew better. She could the police.

She was right, her house was broken into, but there was no one inside, and they didn't still anything, they just left a clear message to her. On the living room wall, in a place were used to be hanged a nice picture, was a message, written in red saying, "AN EYE FOR AN EYE".

Her husband's ex-partner came toward her, "Eleanor"

"Eric" they hugged.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Not so good as you can see."

"I'm sorry and I'm also really sorry for being the one to give you more bad news"

Eleanor started to get annoyed, _"What more can happen to me?!"_

"You have to leave Phoenix."

"Because of that message on the wall? Be serious Eric."

"Eleanor I'm more than serious, it's this or WITSEC."

_"Oh great…" _she made an annoyed face, and in her eye you could see tears starting to show up.

"Eleanor, come on! You don't have to be so strong all the time. This change will be good to you."

"But why now? It is because of this stupid message!"

"You know better than to call this message stupid Eleanor."

"So start sharing what you know with me Eric, 'cause I wouldn't walk away from my life that easily. Not after I just got them back!"

"Shh… don't get mad. It's for your own good." He continued, "Come with me"

He took her hand and walked with her to his car, and let her sit on it. "Eleanor, hear me 'till the end, I will tell you everything. Okay?"

"Okay… " She said really quietly.

"The man that we think that broke into your house, Is the brother of your husband's killer. He thinks that if you would die he could call it even. "

"Oh God… So the FBI wants me away, I can help you get this… this… this _thing_"

"I won't let you do this!'

"It's wasn't your fault Eric"

"It doesn't matter, I won't let anything happen to you, it's the only thing I can to for John now" he said, she could see he was really upset.

"Okay I will leave. But what will be the different between me leaving to someplace else and me being in the program?"

"You want lose all you old life…"

"And how will that happen?"

"You will still work in the FBI."

"And that suppose to make me happy?!", She took a big breath, "Where and as what?"

"You will be the new office administrator in..."

"In…"

"Witness protection's office"

"Oh ironic"

"Down in…"

"Down in…"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico"

"Oh great! When?"

"In two days, you will get a briefing about the rules and then we will be sending you there."

The briefing had only a few facts that were actually important to remember. One, John died in an auto accident. Two, I'm a happy person. Three, I'm not allowed to speak to anyone from my family and old friends, unless they work in the FBI, because _I_ still work for the FBI. And the last important thing to remember, I'm not allowed to tell anyone why I'm really here.

_Hope you like it, and please review! From the next chapter you will see Mary, Marshall and Stan. :D_


End file.
